Multi-panel displays are used to display and present a variety of information, such as business information, advertising information and educational information. Furthermore, multi-panel displays are commonly used by students to present information at science fairs and other presentation forums. More recently, header panels have been developed for attaching to the multi-panel displays. These header panels are separate from the multi-panel displays and can be displayed alongside the multi-panel displays or coupled to the multi-panel displays. The header panels typically serve as a location on which a user may place a presentation title. However, such header panels must typically be purchased separately from the multi-panel display and therefore are frequently not used. Thus, a need exists for a multi-panel display kit that cures the aforementioned deficiencies.